disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Claude Frollo
Judge Claude Frollo is the main antagonist of Disney's 1996 hit The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He killed Quasimodo's mother 20 years previous to the true beginning of the film on the very steps of the cathedral of Notre Dame and prepared to drown Quasimodo. The Archdeacon stopped him, and, fearing repercussions from God and especially from Mary, Virgin Mother of Jesus, Frollo was tasked with raising him and named the baby Quasimodo in reference to his disfigurement. Frollo however, kept Quasimodo hidden from the world in the church's belltower, until he could be of use to him. He was voiced by Tony Jay. Personality Frollo is the stern, predjudiced judge of Paris, using his power to carry out his personal vendettas. He believes that everything he does is in the name of God, even as he attacks the cathedral of Notre Dame. He comes to lust for the beautiful Esmerelda, but even blames his own lust for her on witchcraft and the devil rather than accept that he himself is committing crimes and sins. His lust drives him insane. The Hunchback of Notre Dame At the film's beginning, Frollo ambushes a group of gypsies entering Paris illegally and chases one of them to Notre Dame where he kills her. However, he discovers that the gypsy's "stolen good" was actually her deformed baby son, whom he prepares to kill but for the intervention of the Archdeacon, who reprimands Frollo for killing an innocent woman and tells him that the only way to make up for his sin is to raise the boy as his own son, to which he begrudgingly agrees. Frollo names the boy "Quasimodo" (literally "Near-perfect mode" or "Half-formed"), and raises him in the Cathedral, hidden from the outside world, constantly teaching him that he would be considered an ugly and hideous monster by the cruel outside world. 20 years later, Frollo summons Captain Phoebus to aid him in his war with the gypsies, and at the same time, Quasimodo begins to rebel Frollo's strict actions. He attends the Feast of Fools, where he becomes enamoured of Esmeralda, a gypsy performing at the festival, but when Quasimodo is crowned King of Fools and then humiliated by the crowd, Frollo refuses to take action. Esmeralda openly defies Frollo for his cruelty, and in retaliation, Frollo orders her arrested. She escapes into the Cathedral, where he corners her and tells her that he will arrest her if she dares to leave. However, Quasimodo helps her escape. Frollo gets wind of this and orders a city-wide manhunt for Esmeralda, at the same time hunted by the lust he feels for her. As Frollo nears insanity, Phoebus defies him and is ordered killed, although Esmeralda rescues him. Frollo eventually tricks Quasimodo into leading him to the gypsy hideout, the Court of Miracles, and plans to have Esmeralda executed the next day. Frollo succumbs to his desires and offers Esmeralda one last chance to live as his mistress, but she refuses and he orders her executed. Seeing Esmeralda suffering finally snaps Quasimodo and he openly defies Frollo, rescuing Esmeralda and pouring molten copper onto the streets of Paris, keeping anyone from entering the Cathedral. Frollo manages to enter and finds Quasimodo crying over Esmeralda's unconscious body. Frollo attempts to stab Quasimodo from behind, but Quasimodo retaliates and nearly kills Frollo in his rage. As Frollo goes for Esmeralda, Quasimodo takes her to the balconies and fights Frollo. During the fight, Frollo reveals to Quasimodo that he killed his mother, and eventually, the two fall from the Cathedral balcony. While Quasimodo is caught in mid-air by Phoebus, Frollo falls to his death in the molten copper below, ironically after stating that God will smite the wicked and hurl them down the fiery pit. Difference from the original Frollo was very different in the original novel. He was far more compassionate, caring, and tragic, as well as signifacantly less villianous in the original novel. As the archdeacon of Notre Dame in the original novel, he took Quasimodo in willingly as his own son when his mother abandoned him in the book (yes, Quasimodo's mother abandoned him instead of Frollo just killing her himself) and named him after Quasimodo Sunday, instead of his disfigurement. He even helped Quasimodo develop some sort of sign language after the latter became deaf from becoming the bellringer. He only becomes the villain when Esmerelda enters the picture. His lust drives him insane much like in the disney version and the rest is history. The only difference at this point was that Frollo actually succeeded at killing Esmeralda just before Quasimodo throws him off of Notre Dame, killing him. Later apperanaces House of Mouse Disney Parks Kingdom Keepers Frollo is slated to appear in the fourth book, Power Play as a new villain. Gallery Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo's demise Frollohellfire.png|Frollo embracing a vision of Esmeralda from his fireplace during "Hellfire". Frollo at Tokyo Disneyland.jpg|Frollo at Tokyo Disneyland Frollo parks.jpg|Judge Claude Frollo as he appears at the Disney Parks 40705.jpg|Claude Frollo and some other Disney Villains at the Disney parks Clipfrollo3.gif|Claude Frollo Trivia *The Nostalgia Critic listed Frollo as Number 4 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list. His song "Hellfire" was listed as Number 1 on his "Top 11 Villain Songs". *Despite being a "human" Frollo ranks as one of the most evil Disney villains due to his personality and xenophobic hate *Frollo is placed 10th on the Ultimite Disney.com. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Masters Of Evil Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Most Evil Category:Geniuses Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame characters Category:Slender characters Category:Elders Category:Team leaders Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Traitors Category:Fighters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney's Greatest Villains characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Characters who killed themselves